Lost Blossom
by Kain Delo
Summary: On a normal day, Eriol would be at a bakery drinking his coffee, not worrying about his best friend. On a normal day, Sakura should be with Syaoran, not drowning herself in work. And Syaoran should not be crying. But after today, Eriol won't be worrying about his best friend, Sakura won't be drowning in work and Syaoran won't be Syaoran anymore. AU/Oneshot (I changed title and sum)
1. ORIGINAL ENDING

**DATE WRITTEN: February 24, 2014  
DATE FINISHED: February 24, 2014  
WORD COUNT: 1,300**

"I love her, I really do. It's just that…" he said, right before groaning and ruffling his hair.

"It's just that?" Eriol countered, knowing that his friend was always going to be at a loss for words when it came to her.

Syaoran buried his head into his hands and grunted, frustration riddling him. "It's just that I don't think she's ready," he replied, gaining a raised brow from his friend. "Fine, I don't think I'm ready for her." He corrected, hating the fact that Eriol always got his way.

Eriol took of his glasses and shook his head, confused by Syaoran's answer. "How are you not ready for her, Syaoran?" He asked, almost whispering.

"You have known her since the fourth grade, Syaoran. You have dated her since the seventh and you have _been_ dating her for thirteen years! How are you not ready for her!?" Eriol continued, now almost yelling.

Syaoran's lips quivered as his eyes turned glassy. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just… life. Stupid, idiotic, moronic, life. "I may have loved Sakura for fifteen years, Eriol but that doesn't mean anything because I'm not the man for her, Eriol! I know how a woman looks when she's inlove and Sakura does not love me, Eriol."

Eriol's face could not be drawn as Syaoran spoke. It can't be. Sakura loves Syaoran and he loves her. How did this happen? "That's ridiculous, Syaoran. Sakura loves yo-"

"Then tell me why you never see us together anymore! Tell me why her eyes are glued to her phone when we're together! Tell me why she doesn't sleep in my bed anymore! Tell me why, Eriol. Answer me!" Syaoran screamed as tears began to fall from his chestnut eyes. His lips quivered more and he crumpled to the floor.

Eriol himself felt tears gathering as he looked into Syaoran's eyes and saw pain and betrayal. "I-I can't answer t-that, Syaoran." Ofcourse, only Sakura knew why and it isn't likely she was going to tell him.

"When did you first notice all of this?" he asked, helping his friend sit up, his back against the brick wall of the studio apartment where they stayed when their others weren't around.

It took a few minutes of deep gulps of water, sneezing and more crying until Syaoran replied. "I-it was five years ago. She said she had this new coworker that was extremely attractive. She said that they were assigned to work on an article together and it just went… downhill from there." Even as he spoke, Eriol could see that this was probably the first time he had told anyone about how he was feeling.

"She cheated on you?" He asked, knowing that it would not be a Sakura thing to cheat on her boyfriend of thirteen years.

Syaoran shook his head. "Even if she didn't do anything with him, she started to distance herself from me. Last w-week I…" Syaoran couldn't finish his sentence without choking up and start crying again.

Eriol's glasses misted as a few tears found themselves falling down his face. He sympathized with Syaoran. He knew how much it hurt. His father had done the same thing to him and his mom when he was a child. He was only seven when it happened and it had only started to hurt when he got older. Imagine how much it was hurting Syaoran who was a grown adult running a multi-million company. Imagine having to go about your daily business knowing that the woman you love is probably out there gallivanting with a man you know little about.

Eriol rubbed Syaoran's back and didn't think to make him stop crying this time. For the first time, he wasn't going to be like everyone else who would tell him to be a man. Right now, Syaoran can crumble down and let his weak side come out for once. Eriol knew what was going to happen after this conversation and he agreed with himself that Syaoran deserved to find peace at last.

And with his friend, he too leaned on the brick wall and started to sob. He sobbed for Syaoran and he sobbed for his mother. Syaoran finally found his voice and continued, "Last week, she-I found her in the attic, making a phone call I wasn't supposed to h-hear."

Eriol could hear the strain in his voice, how it was so broken, how it didn't help that the tears were streaming down with no sign of stopping how it made him want to choke Sakura for doing this to Syaoran.

"She said, 'He's at work, as usual. He's never here for me. I'm glad you are, Hyūgi. I'm not sure if I can hold up any longer.'" And then she told him that she was going to leave me a letter saying that we were through and then get on a plane headed to Morocco for her next project and go on with her life."He finished.

Eriol didn't need to hear anything more. He knew it was time. He knew what he had to do. He stood up, nodded at Syaoran who understood and left quietly. Knowing a person can only take so much. He strutted as he normally would, walking out of the building and pretending he didn't hear the sound of a gunshot.

He knew that Syaoran would give up his life to keep his Sakura happy. He knew that by doing what he did, Sakura will live freely. That though she may never again see her Syaoran, she may never again have to hurt anyone like she hurt him.

So when he returned to his loving house with his loving wife and baby, he pretended he didn't know about Syaoran killing himself. That he had no idea what had happened and with Syaoran's family, they all sobbed together.

* * *

**Haii gais. I know this isn't what I normally write but basically, I've never really written a story that is less than a thousand words not including the authors note. Progressively, while writing this, I have had these instances of wanting to cry just because the story made me remember things I should not mention here. What this story means is finally having enough, finally being broken. Finally being free and ready to dance with death. So, it kinda represents being **_bullied_** and it also represents a **_broken home_**. The reason why I wrote this is because of those three words italized. Recently, I had come to terms that my grandfather is a lying d-bag for cheating on my grandmother. It hurts knowing that he is cheating on her. She who endured his bossy attitude and dictatorial ways. **

**This is my way of expressing what I feel, given my situation. Another reason why I wrote this story is because for years now I have been wanting to write a story that somehow would help me alleviate that feeling of being in a broken home. I have a folder full of stories that were supposed to express my sadness but I've always hated my former way of writing which is why this will be the first story that I could ever hope to publish that could express my thoughts.**

**I cannot tell you how many times I have cried and considered death over these stupid problems but I can tell you that sometimes, it does help to notice the people who jokingly complain about life at home or life in general. It would help to keep them in a happy place. **

**This is dedicated to all of my friends, (internet and real life,) who have helped keep me alive and well over the years. I love you all. **

**-Louie 3**


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING

Date Written: February 24, 2014  
Date Revised: May 14, 2014  
Word Count: 1,498

"I love her, I really do. It's just that…" he said, right before groaning and ruffling his hair.

On a regular afternoon, on could find a certain Eriol at a bakery near the park sipping his bland coffee and indulging on a tasty cupcake of the Flavor of the Day. But, when his best friend's secretary calls to say that he is nowhere to be seen, he is in the studio apartment he and his troubled friend used to stay, trying to comfort him. But in no way is this afternoon regular, Eriol could feel its difference in his bones. Something was bound to happen.

"It's just that?" Eriol countered, knowing that his friend was always going to be at a loss for words when it came to her.

Syaoran buried his head into his hands and grunted, frustration riddling him. "It's just that I don't think she's ready," he replied, gaining a raised brow from his friend. "Fine, I don't think I'm ready for her." He corrected, hating the fact that Eriol always got his way.

Eriol took off his glasses and shook his head, confused by Syaoran's answer. "How are you not ready for her, Syaoran?" He asked, almost whispering.

"You have known her since the fourth grade, Syaoran. You have dated her since the seventh and you have _been_ dating her for thirteen years! How are you not ready for her!?" Eriol continued, now almost yelling.

Syaoran's lips quivered as his eyes turned glassy. It wasn't his fault. It was just… life. Stupid, idiotic, moronic, life. "I may have loved Sakura for fifteen years, Eriol, but that doesn't mean anything because I'm not the man for her! I know how a woman looks when she's in love and Sakura does not love me, Eriol."

Eriol's face could not be drawn as Syaoran spoke. It can't be. Sakura loves Syaoran and he loves her. How did this happen? "That's ridiculous, Syaoran. Sakura loves yo-"

"Then tell me why you never see us together anymore! Tell me why her eyes are glued to her phone when we're together! Tell me why she doesn't sleep in my bed anymore! Tell me why, Eriol. Answer me!" Syaoran screamed as tears began to fall from his chestnut eyes. His lips quivered more and he crumpled to the floor.

Eriol himself felt tears gathering as he looked into Syaoran's eyes and saw pain and betrayal. "I-I can't answer t-that, Syaoran." Of course, only Sakura knew why and it isn't likely she was going to tell him.

"When did you first notice all of this?" he asked, helping his friend sit up, back against the brick wall of the studio apartment where shadows of picture frames hung without memories to display, cold empty shells of what used to be.

It took minutes of deep gulps of water, sneezing and more crying until Syaoran replied. "I-it was two years ago. She said she had this new coworker that was extremely attractive. She said that they were assigned to work on an article together and it just went… downhill from there." Even as he spoke, Eriol could see that this was probably the first time he had told anyone about how he was feeling.

"She cheated on you?" He asked, knowing that it would not be a Sakura thing to cheat on her boyfriend of thirteen years.

Syaoran shook his head. "Even if she didn't do anything with him, she started to distance herself from me. Last w-week I…" Syaoran couldn't finish his sentence without choking up and start crying again.

Eriol's glasses misted as a few tears found themselves falling down his face. He sympathized with Syaoran. He knew how much it hurt. His father had done the same thing to him and his mother when he was a child. He was only seven when it happened and it had only started to hurt when he got older. Imagine how much it was hurting Syaoran who was a grown adult and running an international company. Imagine having to go about your daily business knowing that the woman you love is probably out there gallivanting with a man you know little about.

Eriol rubbed Syaoran's back and didn't think to make him stop crying this time. For the first time, he wasn't going to be like everyone else who would tell him to be a man. Right now, Syaoran can crumble down and let his weak side come out for once. Eriol knew what was going to happen after this conversation and he agreed with himself that Syaoran deserved to find peace at last.

And with his friend, he too, leaned on the brick wall and started to sob. He sobbed for Syaoran and he sobbed for his mother. Syaoran finally found his voice and continued, "Last week, she-I found her in the attic, making a phone call I wasn't supposed to h-hear."

Eriol could hear the strain in his voice, how it was so broken, how it didn't help that the tears were streaming down with no sign of stopping, oh how it made him want to choke Sakura for doing this to Syaoran.

"She said, 'He's at work, as usual. He's never here for me. I'm glad you are, Jason. I'm not sure if I can hold up any longer.' And then she told him that she was going to leave me a letter saying that we were through and then get on a plane headed to Morocco for her next project and go on with her life." He finished.

"HER LIFE WITH HIM, Eriol!" Syaoran shouted after sobbing a few times more.

Minutes more, he was lost. He was lost muttering "Five-fourteen-two-zero-fourteen" to himself. Eriol shook his head, no idea what it had meant. He felt himself heading for insanity for what he decided to do.

Eriol did not need to hear anything more. He knew it was time. He knew what he had to do. He stood up, nodded at Syaoran who understood and left quietly. Knowing a person can only take so much. He strutted as he normally would, walking out of the building and pretending he didn't hear the sound of a gunshot.

He knew that Syaoran would stupidly give up his everything to keep his Sakura happy. He knew nothing he said could and would change Syaoran's stubborn-set mind. He thought that by doing what he did, Sakura could live freely. That though she may never see him again, she can finally be with… Jason.

So when he returned to his loving house with his loving wife and baby, he pretended he didn't know about Syaoran killing himself. That he had no idea what had happened. And with Syaoran's family, they all sobbed together, of course, there was no Sakura in sight.

Two days later, he remembered. His emotions were on high. Of course! It was stupid of him to forget. With a swish of his arm, he opened his office drawer and pulled out a nondescript book, tears streaming down his eyes as he remembered his gone friend. And he stood left his office and turned towards Sakura's building, a block away from his, Syaoran's doing, and ran as fast as his legs could support. When he got to her floor, he found her reporting with the devil Jason himself, in front of her bosses. Her eyes found his, guilt in them. She scanned his tear-stricken face and a gasp left her. Tears welling up, she used her eyes and asked.

Eriol understood and threw the book onto the table .He looked at her alone and she knew why.

She grasped the book in her hands and opened it. Under the 14th chapter entitled "Go free, Cherry Blossom" was a cut forming a hollow box along with several other chapters where a ring sat with a letter. She removed the ring in shame and placed it ever so slowly on the coffee-covered table with the book and opened the letter.

_"May 14,_

_My dearest Cherry, as I write this, I am fifteen years old. We have only been dating a petty year or so but I can feel as though you are to be the last woman I will ever date. Here I enclose my soon-to-be engagement ring for you. Here I enclose my dream of you and taking you as mine on this day. I love you."_

She fought back the tears she knew were not hers to spill, for she had lost that right when she had lost her love for him. Tears that were supposed to spill when he proposed when he should have, tears when…

"He died loving you. He was right about that. He made me keep it when I got my job. I forgot about it up until earlier. And I can clearly see you don't deserve it." Then he left without goodbye. Leaving her to live with guilty freedom with her new purged guilty life.

* * *

Oh my gods. I am so sorry for that. Right before I added the chapter, the doc was alright, I had no idea! Thanks James Birdsong for pointing it out. I hope you read this. ._.

Great. Now I have to rewrite my previous important AN just because it SOMETHING happened to the doc. GAH. So, previous Authors Note, right. So, the reason why I revised the original ending is because I submitted the story to a contest my newspaper is holding and I had to change the characters name (Eriol- Callum, Syaoran-Damian. I left Sakura's name along because DUH. The title. c:) as well as give a better ending to fit the 1,500 words mark. If there are any mistakes in the names, I apologize. I had to change the names from the original to the OC names then back to the original ones.

DID YOU RIKE THE STORY? PLEASE REAVE A REVIEW. THANKS A ROT. Xie xie da jia.


End file.
